The Fire Demon
by Xxcharmedfreak8
Summary: this story is about a fire demon who the sisters thought they had vanquished the first time but did they really...
1. Chapter 1

**THE PLOT IN THIS STORY ARE MINE BUT EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE SHOW CHARMED.**

_**The Fire Demon Chapter one**_

It was Piper's birthday. She was hoping that she would have a demon free life till after her birthday so that their white lighter Leo who got married to piper a while go could take her on a very special trip that was going to be her birthday present. Prue and Phoebe Halliwell were happy for their sister and wanted everything to go smoothly as well. Prue was in the kitchen reading the paper and Piper was making coffee and had the tv on in the kitchen.

It was a nice day out and Prue had to go to Buckland's. She was nervous and happy at the same time because today was the day that they were having a big auction today and all depending on how it went she could be promoted. Prue said, " well I have to go to work today and it's a special day so don't call me for anything this could be the day that I get promoted and I need the money so please don't ruin it for me Phoebe."

Phoebe said, "Wait why are you singling me out? What about Piper? She calls you to.'' Prue said, "Yeah well you call me more at work then she does." At this Piper smirked and Phoebe said, "Why do you have have to pick on me? Is it because I'm the youngest because if that's so than that's so not fair." Prue then said, "No we do it because you're an easy target." Phoebe got up to chase her sister but Prue was too fast for her. She was at door getting ready to leave but she used her power and slid Phoebe across the room.

Phoebe said, "Hey no fair I thought we agreed no power usage when fighting like this because you two have active powers and I don't. All I get is premonitions." Prue said "I know but it was fun. I promise not to do it again." And with that she was out the door and on her way. She was thinking about what was going to happen and how she could get promoted and then her favorite song came on and interrupted her thoughts. By the time her song was over she was almost at her job when she saw someone run across the street in a black uniform and then she saw that there was a house on fire. At this point Prue was thinking don't you damn demons ever take a day off.


	2. Chapter 2

The plot in this story are mine but everything else is from the show Charmed.

**The fire Demon Chapter Two**

Prue called the manor and left a message telling them what she saw and asked if one of them could look in the Book of Shadows to id the demon. Piper was the only one home but she was all naked in the shower with Leo and didn't hear the phone ring. It wasn't till Leo said, "well you better get ready for the trip now before anything happens". Leo went to go get food in the kitchen while she was getting ready. Leo was fixing himself a sandwich when phoebe came back from the library.

She was going to go upstairs to change for her date when she saw the message and listened to it. When she heard it she said to Leo, "have you seen Piper? Prue has managed to find demon trouble again." Just then Piper was ready to go when Phoebe said, "hey Prue managed to find demon trouble again. Hey where r u going?" Piper said, "Sure I'll put my life on hold because apparently my life doesn't matter. You go on up and start looking and I'll be up in a minute. I have to tell Leo that I can't go on the trip" Phoebe headed upstairs and Piper went into the kitchen and Leo said, "Its ok. I heard everything. Well go some other time." He had a sad look in his eyes but he told her to go ahead and help her sisters.

Piper said, "No Leo it's not ok. Every time you plan something like this I have to cancel on you because of a damn demon. I can't keep doing this it isn't fair to u." Leo said, "Piper doesn't worry about it there will be other times." Piper said, "Yeah I know but for once I would like to not have to change our plans" and with that she marched up stairs to help Phoebe id the demon. Phoebe said you look like you could u se a good demon kick ass right now." Before Piper could reply to that Prue walked in.

Phoebe said, "Hey what are you doing home it's only 1pm. Aren't you supposed to be at Buckland's right now?" Prue said, "yeah but I can't be there when I know that my two favorite sisters might need my help kicking some demon ass. Sorry piper about this I know you wanted to go on that trip with Leo but if we hurry maybe you can still make it after all."

Piper said, "I doubt it because demons like to make everything difficult." Phoebe said, "No Prue we can't let you do this. This is your big chance to get promoted and we are not just going to let you blow it because of us. You need to go back if we need you we'll call you if we need you. Right Piper." Piper who was lost in her own thoughts and looking through the book of shadows replied, "Yeah what she said."

Prue said, "No there be other times besides I need to be here because Piper's not really with us. Piper don't worry it's going to be ok." Just then Phoebe said, "Got him. He's an upper level demon. He feeds off of people dying in fires and takes their powers." So either he started the fire or he was drawn to it." Just then Leo came up to see what was going on. Piper said, " Leo we need you to go to the elders and see what you can find out about the fire demon. Now. Go. Faster."

So while Leo was up with the elders finding things out Prue was scraying for the demon and Phoebe was writing a vanquishing spell and Piper was reading up some other stuff on the demon to see what kind of potion she needed to make. She was just about to go to the store and get what she needed to make the potion when Leo came back and told them what he had just learned. Of course this lead into an argument because Leo wanted them to wait but the sisters as usual wanted to go on what they had. So they went off to the center of the city and sure enough the demon was at work. He was just about to feed off of the witch when Piper froze the scene and said to Phoebe, "now hurry up and say it." Then after they all said the chant Piper threw the potion and the demon blew up. So the sisters left and went back to what they were supposed to do that day. Prue went to the auction and apologized for being late and said, "Sorry I'm late I had a family emergency to deal with. All's well now I hope.

Piper told Leo everything that had happen and Leo said, "are you sure you vanquished the demon? Something doesn't feel right about this because he's an upper level demon he should have been harder to vanquish. That's all I'm saying." Piper said, "Leo he blew up right there. What more is there to dying when you vanquish a demon.? Let's just go on the trip. Besides if anything happens and they need us they know how to reach us. So it's not like it's going to be a problem."

Then Leo said, " yes I know but what if they need you and by the time we get here it's too late?" piper said, " Leo come on don't think like that we've done this before and nothing bad has happened so why should this time be any different?" Leo said, "You know what you're right." Whether or not he meant it or not is something else. He was just tired of arguing with Piper because he knew that when her mind was made up there was no stopping her and that's one of the reasons why he married her. He liked a girl that knew what she wanted but sometimes it could be a bad thing to. Leo thought to himself well she is right if they do need us they know how to reach us.

Phoebe was out and about doing something. When she went by this really old building and got a premonition. The premonition was about the demon and he was going to set this house on fire and there was a witch inside and she could see that he was going to take her powers then kill her. Phoebe snapped out it and had to lean on the house for support.

She could feel how the witch was feeling it was if the demon was going to kill her instead of the witch in there. When she got control of herself she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer so she tried the door. It was unlocked so she walked in and said, "hello anyone in here. My name is Phoebe Halliwell and I just want to ask you some questions." Just then someone stepped into the room and said, "What do you want? I don't want to buy whatever it is you're selling." Phoebe said, "No I'm not here to sell you anything, I'm here to help you. I know what you are. You're a witch I know because I'm a witch to and I just got a premonition that some sort of demon is going to set this place on fire and take your powers then kill you."

This was an enough for the witch and she asked, "Who are you?" Phoebe said, "I'm one of the CHARMED ONES." The women looked about in her 30s. When they arrived back at the manor phoebe asked what her name was and she said, "My name is Sara White." Sara said, "I know the demon in which you speak of. You didn't try to vanquish him using your powers did you?" When Sara asked this question she had a terrified look on her face fearing the answer in which she might get. Phoebe said, "Well of course we did how else we were supposed to do it? Why what's the matter we vanquished him I think."

Sara said, "No you didn't you only made him stronger because he now has the power to deflect powers and take powers that witches use against him. Since you're the charmed ones he now has great powers. Now he will be much harder two vanquish." Phoebe was shocked to hear this. She asked, "How do you know it has the power to deflect and take powers when witches use them on him?" She said, "I know because the last witch he killed was my friend and that was her power except she could deflect powers from demon and take their powers and now that he killed her he now has that power.

Phoebe was confused because of what Sara said. If her friend could take demon power didn't that mean she was demon herself because the last time Phoebe thought only demons had that power? So Phoebe asked, "So doesn't that mean that she's a demon then if she can do that? Is this demon is vanquishable or what?" Sara said, "No she wasn't a demon. That's just her power. See she takes their power once they use it on her then she defeats them. She always keeps her powers under control."

Then Sara wanted to leave so that she could figure out a way to defeat this evil thing that took her friend away. Phoebe said, "No you have to stay here because you'll be safer here then there. If you die how is that going to defeat the demon?" With that she called for Piper and Leo. She wasn't happy about doing it but it was the only way she knew how to get help. She didn't want to call Prue because of the auction and the possible promotion she might get. Phoebe didn't think she could live with herself if she was reasonable for Prue not getting her promotion.

When Leo and Piper finally arrived Piper asked, who's that and what's she doing here?" Phoebe explained everything to them and then Leo said, "I knew something wasn't right with that demon. I'm going to go to the elders and see what they think we should do about this." When Leo was gone Piper told Phoebe to call Prue while she got changed out of her Hawaiian cloths. Phoebe said, "I can't call Prue. She's at work helping with and auction." Piper said, "I don't care what she's doing Phoebe if we die it's not going to matter now is it."

So while Piper was getting changed Phoebe was calling Prue on her cell phone. She didn't answer so she left a message. Then she called Buckland's and the person on the other end said that Prue was at a meeting and that she would have her call as soon as she got out of the meeting and then hung up. Phoebe was going to go see how Sara was doing when Leo came back and said, "Ok I need to talk to all three of you. Where's Piper at? Did you call Prue?"

Phoebe said, "Hold on Leo and let me answer the question. Piper is upstairs changing and yes I called Prue. She didn't answer her cell phone so I left a massage for her. Then I called Buckland's and the lady said that she was in a meeting and that she would have her call me as soon as she got out. Why do you need to talk to all three of us at the same time?" Leo said, "I have some bad news about the demon." Phoebe interrupted and said, "Does it have anything to do with the demon deflecting powers and taking powers when witches use them against him and him having our powers?"

Leo said, "Yeah how did you know?" Phoebe said, "Sara told me. Piper and hopefully Prue knows. Well what do we do now? Prue's not here yet so I'm going to get more information on this damn thing so we can kick his ass once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

**The only thing in this story that I own is the plot everything else belongs to the show.**

The Fire Demon Chapter Three.

While Phoebe was upstairs calling a higher power to get some information the phone rang and Piper answered it. Piper said, "Prue is that you?" just then the phone went dead and the front door opened. Prue walked in and said, "I got the message. So how do we handle this? Hey who's in the living room?" Piper filled her in. then she said, "I'm going to go see if she knows how vanquish this demon.

Phoebe's upstairs." Prue was going upstairs when Gramps came downstairs looking very distressed. Prue said, "hey gramps what are you doing here? Phoebe what did you do!" gramps said, "Calm down Prue. I'm only here to help. Phoebe told me everything and I think I know how to defeat this demon. Now go get Piper." Prue went to go get Piper when she noticed that Sara has left. Prue thought to herself all well I have better things to do then go chasing after people who don't want to stay. She knew it was bad to think like that about an innocent that way since they were supposed to protect the innocent. All of a sudden she wanted to be in to places at once and then she astro projected herself so that she could be in two places at the same time. She was in the kitchen and she was standing in front of Sara.

Sara said, "How did you get here? I thought that you were talking to someone when I left." Prue said, "come on we need to get you back to the manor we don't have much time. We have a plan." Then she disappeared. Now her only hope was that Sara would come back to the manor. Now to go get Piper. Piper was in the attic with Phoebe since Sara wasn't there she couldn't talk to her. Prue said, "ok so I astro projected and told Sara that we had a plan and told her to come back to the manor. Gramps told me that she had a plan. I just hope that it's a good one." Just then the door open and Sara said, "hello anyone here?" Phoebe said, "Up here. Hey where's Leo at?"

Piper said, "I don't know where he went he told me that he was going to go somewhere and that he would be back and that if he wasn't back before we needed him to just say his name like always. I have to go to the store to get some stuff." Prue said, "Why? Can't we get food later Piper?" Piper said, " I'm not going to get food Prue, Gramps wants me to make a potion she's sure is going to work so I have to go get some ingredients. Be back soon." So while Piper was gone Gramps told Prue and Phoebe the rest of her plan.

Her plan was to use Sara as bait and then when the demon arrives Prue you astro project to distract the demon and then Piper will freeze him and then all of you say the spell that I'm going to have Phoebe write. Phoebe said, "Wow gramps that just might work. There's only one way to find out. I say we do it. Come on gramps help me write my spell to kick his demon ass down to hell for good." And with that they went off to the dining room so that they could have piece and quite to write the spell.

It was now getting dark outside when Piper returned with the ingredients. Prue was talking to Sara telling her the plan. Piper went into the kitchen to make the potion when gramps said, " wait Piper. Don't make that just yet. When the potion hits this demon you want it to be freshly made. See the potion that you made earlier was ok but you let it sit for too long before you threw it at him. The fresher the potion the bigger the impact. Keep that in mind all thou that doesn't always apply. But in this case it does ok." So piper waited until gramps said go. Gramps wanted to have the potion just getting done before they put the plan into action. Will the plan work wait and find out?


	4. Chapter 4

**I own the plot everything else belongs to the show**

The Fire Demon Chapter Four

So Gramps was almost ready to put her plan into action. Something told her that it wasn't the right time yet. Something told her to wait for Leo to get back from where he went off to. She told Piper to start getting the ingredients ready for the potion. Piper wasn't sure if the plan was going to work or not because she never made a potion right before an attack before so she was kind of worried about that. Phoebe was done with her spell. Her spell went something like this: "**Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. You have debts to life as of yet unpaid and now you must get the bank out of here." **

Gramps thought that it was pretty good. She said," wow you're pretty good at this. I would have used something different then bank but you wouldn't listen to me." Phoebe said, "You know what Gramps for a ghost you sure are in a mood. You have to be the moodiest ghost I know." Gramps looked at her but said nothing. Instead she went in the living room with Prue and Sara to see how they were doing. Prue introduced them and Gramps said, "hi Sara. I know you must be scared after everything that has happened today but you'll get used to it. Do you know why the demon wants you dead or not?" Sara said, "No I don't but I would assume that it would be to get my powers so that it can become stronger. Although I don't know why because all I can do is turn invisible and turn demons into ice. It's not but but it works in time of need. That's all I care about. I know about the plan. Prue told me and I'm all for it."

Piper was almost done getting things ready for the potion when Leo came back. Piper said, "Well it's about time you show up. I've been waiting to make this damn potion. Gramps has a plan and she didn't want to put in action until you got back. Now that you're here I can make the potion. She's in the living room if you want to go see her." So Leo went into the living room and phoebe came in the kitchen. She wanted to show Piper her spell. She showed her. Piper was just putting the liquid and some of the other stuff on the stove to simmer. Then she read Phoebe's spell and said, "Well it's good. I like it. I'll like it even better if it works because if it doesn't work I think that we're all goners." Just then Gramps, Prue, and Sara came in. they were all ready to go.

Gramps said, "All we need now is the potion. How's it coming along piper?" Piper said, "Well it's almost done. Just a few more minutes than I can add the rest of the ingredients in. Then it has to simmer for a few minutes." Phoebe said, "While she's doing that what should we do? Should we run through it or what?" Gramps said, "No because I think that the demon can trace her to us when she uses her powers. When we're ready I'll have her turn herself invisible then turn back.

The demon will come and then Prue will astro project herself and then Piper will freeze him and Sara will turn him into ice then you three read the spell and he's out of here. I wanted to wait for Leo just in case it didn't go as planned. He would be here to heal anybody who needs it. I'll stay till the fight is over just to make sure things go as planned." Just then Piper said, "Ok potion's done. So let's get this over with and hope for the best shall we."

Gramps told Sara to take it away. Sara turned herself invisible and waited five seconds and then turned back and sure enough the demon came soon after. He said, "I've been looking for you. What you did was foolish. Normally when a witch is trying to hide from a demon they cut back on their powers."Sara said, "Well here I am. What makes you think I was hiding from you? I don't scare easy." The demon said, "Oh a cocky little witch. What makes you think you can defeat me with all the powers that I have collected?" and with that he threw a fireball at her and missed.

This was Prue's cue to astro project. She astro projected right behind him and said, "Hey don't you have a house to catch on fire or something? Piper now!" Piper froze him and Sara turn him into ice and then the sisters said, "Ashes** to ashes. Dust to dust. You have debts to life as of yet unpaid and now you must get the bank out of here." **The demon's skin started to catch on fire and then he scream and then he exploded.

Sara said, "Well is that it? Did we do it; is he gone for good now? I hope so. I don't think I could fight him again" and collapsed on the floor and her shoulder was bleeding badly from when the demon missed. Apparently he just grazed her shoulder. Piper said, "Leo." Leo said, "I know I'm on it." Phoebe went to go get a glass of water for Sara just in case she needed it. When she got back to the others Sara was coming around. She said, "I thought that he missed me. I didn't even feel the fireball hit me." Gramps said, "You just got grazed by it. Are you ok Sara? I shouldn't have put you in that situation in the first place I'm sorry."

Sara said, "Don't worry Miss Halliwell I'm going to be ok. Besides by first burn mark by a demon I think I'll wear it with pride" and she gave a small chuckle. Prue said, "You did good Sara for your first demon. With a little training I think that the next time that you fight a demon you'll be able to avoid the fireballs and learn some tricks on how to fight them. Hey I got an idea, but before I tell you guys lets go down to p3. Sara you can come to I want to see how you like my idea."

Piper said, "I should tell you that I filled out an application for the bartender down there at p3. I hope I get it, I really like going there and it will help with finical things around here you know with the bills and stuff." Prue and Phoebe said, "Congratulations Piper." Sara said, "Good for you. I think you'll have fun down there at the club. I'm always going down there to hang out and listen to the music." Then the three sisters turn to Gramps and said, "Thanks gramps."

Piper said, "Yeah Gramps if it weren't for you I don't know what we would have done with the demon." Gramps said, "No need to thank me. That's what families for. Well girls I've got to go back. The elders will be wondering where I am. I wasn't supposed to help but your sister here wouldn't quit calling for me so I finally gave up and came down to see what all the trouble was about. Phoebe if I get in trouble I'm going to haunt you till you die. Just kidding." Prue said, "Why weren't you allowed to help us?" Gramps said, "You know how the elders are. They are becoming stricter on the rules because of them finding out that I was the one responsible for marring Piper and Leo. So till next time girls come give me a hug, you to Sara." Once goodbyes where exchanged all around Gramps left. Then they all left for the club and on the way Piper said to Leo, "you know I don't see the big deal about marring an angle. Then they kissed and followed the others. Before they caught up to the others Leo said, "Don't make any plans for tomorrow night we are going to have a nice candlelit dinner under the stars at Quake." Piper was surprised and she kissed him again and wished that they could go home and take another naked shower together and then go off to "bed" for the rest of the night because Leo had her soo horny right now and she knew that Prue wanted them all there to hear her idea. Maybe after they could orb home once they were outside. Piper said, "Leo that's soo romantic. Just maybe after Prue tells her idea we'll head home and get frisky." Leo said, sounds like a plan." Just then they had arrived at the club and they grab seats at a table in the back.

Piper said, "Ok so what's your big idea Prue?" Prue said, "well I was thinking about Sara just learning about this stuff and I got the idea that maybe we could teach her the witchcraft. So what do guys think?" Piper, Leo, and Phoebe were all for the idea. Leo said, "I think it would be good for you Sara. What better way to learn the ropes then by the charmed ones themselves." The others agreed.

Sara said, "Yeah it sounds good. I like the idea but I don't want to be in your way. You do have lives to. I mean Prue works at Buckland's and Piper might end up working here and Phoebe what do u does Phoebe?" Phoebe said, "I do nothing but lounge about the manor." Prue said, "We can do. Besides you can't be in our way the demons already took that job" she winked at Sara. Piper said, "I don't have a job yet anyway and even if I did it would be at night anyway which leaves me with nothing to do during the day." Sara finally agreed to the idea of being trained by the charmed ones. She was thinking that it could be fun. She said, "thank you guys for everything that you are doing for me. I appreciate it."

Just then the manager came back to them and said, "Excuse for interrupting but can I see Piper for a minute?" They all nodded and the manager said, "thank you" he gave them a quick smile. Then they disappeared into the crowd. Prue said, "I hope she gets the job" and the others agreed with her. Leo said, "Piper getting a job would be good for all of us."

While they were talking manager was telling piper about the club and Piper was getting excited and was trying hard to control herself. Then the manager said, "Piper the reason why I'm telling you all of this is because I've been reading your resume and application and was wondering when you can start?" Piper gave a little squeal and said I could start now if you want me to." The manager gave her a quick tour and told her what to do and said, "how about tomorrow at 9pm." Piper said, "Ok I'll be here" then she asked, "Do I need to wear a uniform or anything?"

The manager said, "I doesn't matter what you wear since you'll be tending to the bar." Then he left and Piper ran back to the group with silly grin on her face and said, "I start tomorrow at 9pm." Everybody was happy for her. They all congratulated her and celebrated and then Piper said, "Well Leo and I are going to head home." The others got the hint and Prue said, "Use protection and don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

Piper just laughed and said, "Ok mom" and they were on their way. When they got home they ran upstairs to the shower and piper was naked before the door to the bathroom was even closed. Leo was just taking his pants and shirt off and Piper said, "Hurry up I want to ride your "disco stick" all night long." Finally they were in the shower when Leo said, "do you ever think about having kids?" Piper said, "No I haven't but it could be nice having a kid or two running around here. Do you want kids?" Leo thought about it for a minute and said, "Yeah" and so they got out of the shower and ran into Piper's room. After about a half hour Piper said, "I need a break. She was on top of Leo breathing heavily and she slid down to lay beside him and said, "You really know how to work your disco stick Leo. That was great" Leo just blushed and since it was around midnight Prue and Phoebe came home and were talking about something. Piper looked at Leo and said, "Don't move. Let's do it again and they did." The next morning Prue was making herself some coffee when Piper and Leo came in and Prue said, "Well here's the hot couple that everyone's talking about." She gave a little smirk when she said it. Piper said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Prue said, "Phoebe and I heard you last night up there. We thought that you guys were never going to sleep." Piper blushed and Leo cleared his throat and said, "I should go see what's going on up there." With that he left. When he was gone Piper told Prue and Phoebe who just came into the kitchen everything that they had talked about last night. Piper had hoped she was pregnant. Will Piper be pregnant? Will Sara learn most of her training before the next demon...?


End file.
